Speaking to Silence
by The.Wild.Thing.That.Was
Summary: Hikaru disappeared that day. Everyone thinks he is dead, but I refuse to believe that this is true. My brother is still out there, and he is alive. HikaruxKaoru Rated M for graphic scenes and mild language
1. Chapter 1

**Outside description: Hikaru disappeared that day. Everyone thinks he is dead, but I refuse to believe that this is true. My brother is still out there, and he is alive. HikaruxKaoru**

**Speaking to Silence: Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club. **

**Kaoru's POV:**

I stared groggily over at my alarm clock. "Shut up, just shut up." I murmured. My god. They had to make their alarm systems so annoying. Well, I guess that was the point. I managed to force my body out of bed and into school clothes somehow.

My eyes gazed at it like a ritual. His pictures were all that were left. Two years, wasn't it? As of this day it had been two fucking unbearable years. I regretted it now, trying to get him to branch out and meet other people. I was so blind. I didn't see how easy it was for me to lose him. "Hikaru…" I uttered his name, as if talking to him. "Today is one Hell of an anniversary. We'll find you soon I promise." That last line was true, I knew it. He was still alive somewhere.

My phone made a beep, signaling an incoming call. I reached into my pocket, flicking up its slick surface. "Hello Tamaki." I greeted. I didn't call him a lord or boss anymore, because well…that was our thing…

"Kaoru, listen. Can you do me a favor?" The blond haired, blue eyed boy pleaded from the other line.

I felt an exasperated sigh curl from my lips. "What would that be?"

"Could you check on Haruhi for me? She's worrying me with her…"

"Tamaki." I cut him off. "You're always worried about Haruhi. If I'm right, then right now you're pacing at home instead of being at work, and drinking some sort of beverage to calm your nerves. You should go to work for your grandmother. Haruhi will be fine!"

I could just hear his lip quivering from the other line."Fine! Well since you're no help, I'm calling Kyouya!"

"Fine by me…" I muttered, clicking my cell shut. I adjusted my tie. Well that looked fine, I guess.

Ouran Academy was the same as usual. Well, almost the same. I didn't attend the host club anymore. What was the use without Hikaru? I still kept in touch with everyone, but I had the feeling they only talked to me out of pity. It was a bunch of new kids now, and actually Haruhi stuck around to run it, which surprised me more than anything. Mori, Hunni, Tamaki, and Kyouya had all graduated.

I sat in my seat as the bell rang. Our teacher cantered in with a ridiculous smile written on his face. "All right class today we will be learning about…" Blah blah blah…Who cares? What he said wasn't important anyway. The entire day went like this, nothing out of the ordinary. Well, almost the entire day…

It was utter downpour. The rain pounded the streets of downtown. I picked the wrong day to browse the shops. I held up my umbrella, twirling it idly in my hands. People rushed around me carrying their own umbrellas. Curfew was coming up, and I would have to return home to the mansion tonight. Mom would be home for once, or at least she said. She's been coming home more often since Hikaru wasn't around. I guess her fashion wasn't everything. I think I've even gotten to know what her personality is like.

My cell beeped again, another incoming call. I looked at the caller I.D., not recognizing it, but it was from this area code. Deciding to open it, I flipped it open, pressing the small microphone inside to my ears.

"Hello, is this Kaoru Hitachiin?" A feminine voice, dripping with uncertainty asked from the other line.

I fiddled with my umbrella, crossing into a café. "Yes, it's him." I clarified.

"Thank god." The woman breathed from the other line. "We need you to come to the hospital on 4th Street. We found your brother."

Silence, dead silence. I grasped my hand to my mouth, sitting down in a booth with utter shock. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Tell me…" I choked. "Please tell me this isn't a joke." I felt nauseated, confused, and afraid to be happy unless I knew it was him.

The woman made a sympathetic sound from the other end of the line. "Awww, honey. No, it's not a joke. Come down fast. Your brother is not in good condition. Right now the best things for him would be a familiar voice."

I hit the end button. That's all I needed to know. I stood up, my feet doing to running. "Screw the umbrella.' I thought, not even caring anymore. 4th Street was this street, and the hospital didn't lie very far o**f**f.

I reached the entrance panting, grasping my hands to me knees. Seeing the information desk, I approached is, clasping my hands to its front. "What room is Hikaru Hitachiin in?" I demanded.

The woman didn't look up. "Family only, are you family?" She glanced up. "Oh, you are." She recognized me as his twin…"Hikaru is in room 105. Stay quiet. His body is still in shock."

I was allowed back behind the desk to the rooms. 105…105…where was 105?

I found it, a doctor was sitting outside. "You must be Kaoru." He commented. "Your brother is going to be fine, but he has a long recovery ahead of him."

I nodded. "I just want to see him." I broke down crying again. Two years, you've been gone Hikaru. What happened to you?

The doctor opened the door. "Here…" He stated, remaining friendly, but professional.

I stepped inside. He was there. An IV was strapped to his arm, and it appeared like he was sleeping. His body was horribly malnourished, and his image had turned frail. That didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was him. The only thing that mattered was that I was right. He was alive.

I didn't know what else to do, so I went to him. He was asleep, steady breathing. A familiar voice spoke behind me, it was the nurse I had talked to on the phone. "The only thing he went on about was how he had to see you." she stated. "He had been held captive for quite some time."

"Captive!?" I whirled around. "He had been...held hostage!?" I felt tear welling in my eyes. I should have tried harder. Hikaru had been suffering this much, and there was nothing I could do. I felt so utterly lost with despair. I approached his bed side, resting my hand on the metal railing. "Hikaru..." I whispered. "I'm here..."

His eyes slowly opened, and I bit my lip as they drifted into my direction. They were so utterly lifeless...his eyes...

"Hikaru…" My eyes were probably bloodshot by this point. Who cares what pain I went through? His must've been so much worse.

His golden eyes blinked a few times, as he weakly sat up. He didn't say anything, but just looked to the ground. I gave him a hug, pulling back and meeting my eyes to his. He looked at me finally, about to say something. "It's been so long, and I never told them my name. They never gave up, but neither did I."

I assume he was talking about the kidnapping. "It's okay." I whispered. "You're safe now."

He attempted to give me a smile. It had been so long since I had seen my own face staring back at mine. I had forgotten how beautiful a reflection could be. He reached up, touching my face. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I tried, but I couldn't get out sooner. I'm really sorry to have left you alone."

I took his hand in mine. "You're in no position to be blaming anything on yourself." I sniffed. "All you need to do is get better, for me."

Hikaru nodded, laying his head on my shoulder. We sat in silence for what seemed like a long time.

"I promise." I stated. "I won't ever leave your side again. Whatever happened to you, it won't come back. If it does, I'll fight it off, myself."

Hikaru attempted to laugh, still not letting go. "You were always the weaker one, you know."

"It doesn't matter!" I objected. "I'm here for you. Besides, how will you defend yourself in your condition!?"

The nurse, who I assumed was there the whole time spoke. "Kaoru…" she interrupted. "It's time you let him rest now."

I looked up at her. "Thank you, but I'll be staying here."

I stood up, reluctantly letting go of my brother's hands and taking a chair across from his bed. "Thank you for taking care of him." I said, looking up at the nurse.

"Call me Kirumi." The nurse introduced. "And you're welcome. He's told me all sorts of things about you. I can tell you two are close. Kyouya has told me to take the best of care of him." Of course…this was Kyouya's family's hospital.

I shook my head. "You have no idea. I love my brother very much." Hikaru stared at me for a second before nodding in agreement. He was so quiet…

I closed my eyes, falling in the chair and thinking about the others. Guess what guys? He really is alive. See? See how I told you so? Well you should have believed me. I have a brother again.

**Author's note: Yes, there will be flashbacks. That's how I intend to get out what happened to Hikaru. R&R please, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside description: Hikaru disappeared that day. Everyone thinks he is dead, but I refuse to believe that this is true. My brother is still out there, and he is alive. HikaruxKaoru**

**Speaking to Silence: Chapter Two  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club. **

**

* * *

**

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

_"Hey Kaoru." I called, glancing at my younger twin who was idly messing with his sleeve on our bed. "Is it just me, or was the Host Club theme today pretty lame?"_

_Kaoru snickered at my comment. "Yeah, it was pretty bad. I can't believe the boss would seriously make us dress up so urban. It's not a proper theme at all."_

_"I bet he was doing it for Haruhi." I stated, dully glancing out the window. _

_Kaoru nodded. "Hey, I'm bored. Want to go get ice cream? Our maids are supposedly on holiday for the day, because mom felt like it, so I guess we'll have to get it ourselves."_

_Walking over to the door, I twisted the handle, allowing my brother to get up and join me. "I'm in that kind of mood, so sure." My brother leaned on my shoulder smiling, and we linked arms, marching downstairs. Our driver was downstairs in the main lounge area. "Driver!" We called in unison in a rather dulled voice.  
_

_He knew. He got up, grasping the keys to the limousine, and bowing respectfully to us. "The masters' car will be ready in a second."_

_We shrugged, glancing at each other. "Just drop us off downtown." We agreed._

_So it was that we went downtown. The lights, I'm not going to lie, looked pretty good at dusk. we waved our hands. "We can stop here." we stated. The driver heard us, and parked the limousine so that we could get out. When I got out, I glanced across the street. Well, that was weird. There was a man staring at us, and after that second he was gone. I shook it off, but I'm not going to lie. That was pretty creepy. _

_We both got chocolate cones today. I licked mine, with my chin resting in one hand. Across the restaurant I saw two teenage girls staring at us. They approached us giggling. Hey, wait., hadn't I seen them somewhere before? "You're Hikaru and Kaoru-kun." They said enthusiastically. "We always love going to see you guys at the host club!" So that was it. These were Ouran students. Kaoru and I both smiled. We had to act friendly and host-like to customers outside of school too, or the boss would blow a fuse on us. _

_We gave them a run-of-the-mill polite conversation before they left off and we had our ice cream finished. Kaoru looked up at me. "Hey, I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."_

_I nodded. "Hurry back." I said, giving the ice cream man a tip._

_Kaoru left to the restrooms, and I sat at the ice cream bar fidgeting. I didn't like being apart from him, even if it was for the restroom. A shadowy figure approached me. I turned to see it was the man that was staring earlier. "Hey." He smiled friendly. "Your one of the rich kids from Ouran Academy, aren't you?"_

_"So?" I asked, glaring at him._

_"Could you come with me for a second? I have a favor to ask you." He pleaded._

_Great...he was probably going to ask for money. I rolled my eyes. Might as well tell him off... I stood up. "Look, I'm not going to loan you any money."_

_"That's all right." The man laughed. His laugh, I didn't like it one bit. I glanced at the ice cream vendor for some help, but he wasn't in the booth. No one was in the restaurant. I had a bad feeling. _

_"Who are you?" I demanded, gritting my teeth. _

_"It doesn't matter." He chided. "Who are you? That's the important question."_

_"Like I would tell a commoner as disgusting as you." I scoffed. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain down my spine, an electric jolt. My vision blurred to black, and I collapsed on the floor. "Kaoru!" I thought. It was no use, my speech was gone, and he was still in the restroom. In my last vision, I saw myself being dragged into a van, and from there I assumed all hell would begin.

* * *

_

"Ouch." I muttered, sitting up in bed, as a pain shot up my left side. They said my rib was fractured, so I had to be careful. The morning sun wavered through the hospital window. That's right. I had been found, hadn't I?

"Hikaru!" A voice called to me.

"Kaoru..." I whispered. He had no idea how this felt. He had no idea how nice it was to hear his voice.

"Everyone is coming to see you today, and I didn't attend class today to stay with you." Kaoru stated.

"Everyone?" I questioned. He meant the host club?

"Yeah. Kyouya has been pretty busy lately, but he can come too." Kaoru nodded.

I stared sullenly at the ground. I missed all of their graduations. I just realized that.

Kaoru approached me. Had I forgotten what my own face looked like? His seemed so distant. I just wanted to be close to him again.

* * *

_I let out a painful sound as my body hit the wall. "All right rich kid." The man said getting down in my face. "You're not in happy money heaven anymore." He put his face even closer to mine. "You see, I've been dying for a new pet. My last puppy died, and it made me very sad."  
_

_He stood up. "The only way you get out of this is with a good old ransom. So tell me rich kid, what's your name?"_

_My name? He wanted our money? Suddenly I had a flashback to the maid, that one maid we really liked that stole money from us. That wasn't going to happen again, and to make it worse I did not even come close to favoring this guy. "You can go to Hell." I muttered. _

_The guy scowled. "What? You don't want me taking some dough? Well by the looks of your pretty little limo it seems you guys have more than enough. Sharing is caring, you know."_

_I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I tried my best not to scream. "You know what, you little brat?" The guy growled. "These boots are steel-toed. They'll hurt you like hell, if I don't get a name."_

_"Again." I said. "You're not getting a name." I felt a liquid forming in my mouth. I spat it out. Blood...I was bleeding inside. "Kaoru!" I thought. "Stay strong. I'm coming back." I collapsed on the floor. Who was I kidding? My heart was aching. I needed him a lot more than he needed me. I needed Kaoru more than ever. I wanted to be with my brother again. "Kaoru..." I thought. _

_The man clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Whatever." He turned one heel and exited to the barred door. "I'll see you tomorrow, rich kid."_

_I crawled over to a corner of my little cell, curling up. What I was in seemed similar to a jail cell, and I just wanted out. I had to stay strong and thinking of Kaoru was the only thing that would keep me that way._

_

* * *

_

I glanced down. Being treated was nice. I felt better than I had in a long time. I was just happy to be out of there. But more so, to see my brother. "Kaoru?" I asked. "What happened while I was..."

Kaoru cut me off. "Nothing really has happened. The host club is still going with new members, and Tamaki checks up on it, when he's not learning the Suou business from his grandmother. She decided to take him in as an apprentice, despite the fact she hates him. Kyouya is one of the head C.E.O.'s of his families hospital chain, while attending med school. Hunni and Mori are usually at Hunni's family's dojo. Haruhi is still in school as a junior..."

I stopped him. "Junior, huh...?" I muttered. "So it's been two whole years..."

Kaoru approached me. I could tell more than anything he wanted to be close to me, like I to him. He reached out, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Things can go back to the way they were." He reassured me. "We'll be playing pranks again, and laughing with each other. I promise."

I nodded. Suddenly the door opened. "Hika-chan!" A bouncy voice called, running up to me. "You're alive!!" It was Hunni, and Mori wasn't far behind. Hunni was taller than before, and looked a bit older, but still carried Usa-chan with him.

Mori Approached me as well. 'Mitsukuni.." He stated, as a warning to not be too overboard, and that the statement was kind of inappropriate. Silent as always.

"I apologize for the wait, but Haruhi won't be coming until after school today." A calm voice stated, walking in. It looks like Kyouya was here as well, and then Tamaki entered.

He was smiling.. "You caused quite a ruckus you know..." He started, raising his hand to his forehead as if to create a grand speech before Kyouya cut him off.

"You're stay here is going to be completley taken care of. We know you can afford it, but consider it a gift from the Ootori family to you." He pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Tamaki's blond hairs stood on end. "Kyouya! That's not fair! I was trying to say something!" He complained.

Kyouya sighed. "Well to me it sounded like you were about to create a speech all about you based on body composure."

Tamaki sniffed, flailing into a make-shift corner of woe. "You have no confidence in my speech and actions. My dignity has been lost..."

"This isn't about you..." Kyouya stated, annoyed.

I shook my head. It was them. It was really all of them here. Well, almost all of them. I didn't have to live every day on the fear of dying any more. I didn't have to constantly feel the pain of isolation. I had a life again.

**A/n: I've been doing alot of writing for this. I have quite the plan going. ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Outside description: Hikaru disappeared that day. Everyone thinks he is dead, but I refuse to believe that this is true. My brother is still out there, and he is alive. HikaruxKaoru**

**Speaking to Silence: Chapter Three - Twincest begins here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club. I own my OC's though.**

**Kaoru's POV:**

"Hikaru!" I objected. "It's too soon!" I tried to stop my twin from getting out of bed. I was afraid of him hurting any more than what he was already enduring.

Hikaru shook his head. "If I'm getting out of this place, I'm going to walk." I understood. I knew he didn't like being in a hospital. It was really boring, but recovery was essential.

I smiled. "Then I'll help you..." I had been here every waking moment. I ate the disgusting hospital food, and ignored having to go to Ouran. I was vouched for by Mom anyway. It was like a shock recovery vacation of sorts

He slung his arm around my shoudler, cringing at the pain in his side. I steadied him, and he began making slow steps. "Well that's good." He stated, relieved.

I started getting into his mind again. At first, it was like he was a completely different person. He didn't talk much and was always so distant. His eyes remained clouded over like he wasn't even sure I was here, and it was hard for me to bear. I had him right there with me, yet he wasn't at the same time.

It was around five o' clock now, and there was a knock at the door. Haruhi poked her head in. "Hey guys." She greeted. "I don't know if it helps, but I brought you boxed lunches." She put her hand to her mouth in thought. "Then again, you guys are rich so you probably eat better usually, but it's beats hospital food." She waited for me to lead Hikaru back to the bed.

As he slowly sat down, she handed me the lunches. "Thanks Haruhi." I nodded my head.

She sat down. "So is Hikaru doing okay?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"I'm fine." Hikaru stated. He glanced at me, and I gave him a friendly glance back. He didn't do anything, but just gazed at the floor. Apparently all the extra attention was too much for him, and he wasn't sure how to take it.

"So has your mom been in at all?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course not." I shook my head. "She has work to do for the fashion industry so she couldn't make it in. She has called though."

Haruhi nodded, seeming to understand. "I'll talk to the both of you later. I have homework to do." She smiled, and turned to walk out the door.

I nodded, waving at her. "It doesn't feel right." Hikaru muttered softly.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"All that time in solitude, and now everyone is back in my life again like it never happened. It doesn't feel right." Hikaru stared spacily out the window.

"Hikaru..." I whispered. I went over and sat on my brother's bedside. "I'm sure you'll be able to accept it. It's just shock."

"I know." He started. "I know that..."

I wanted to comfort him, and he was still so distant. I edged myself up the bed and close to his body. Careful of his injuries, I laid my head gently on his shoulder.

"Kaoru..." He started, but didn't finished. He placed a hand on my head, and we just stayed like that for several seconds.

I lifted my head up, meeting his eyes. They weren't hard to express emotion like I remembered them to be. His eyes had changed. They had become much softer in this moment. I blushed. "I'm sorry, Hikaru..." I backed up, sitting in the chair across the room. closing my eyes, I warily fell asleep.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

_The morning sun danced around my face. I slowly lifted my face up off the ground, taking in my surroundings. How I would have given anything to have made yesterday's events just a nightmare. So this was my cage? I even had bars on all escape routes. I guess he wasn't kidding whe he said I was going to be his dog. A fear climbed into my chest. "Kaoru..." I whispered, clenching my fists._

_A bang jolted my senses as a pot hit the bars on the door. "Good morning rich kid!" A sing songy voice filled into the air. "I'm the boss's henchmen, Haitako." __I looked up to see a sickeningly skinny man with greasy long black hair, folding his arms and leaning on the other side of the door frame. "I'll be your waiter, if you please." He took a foot, shoving a plate of something at me. "Eat up!" He snickered, prancing up from the cellar where I lay. the food was just enough to keep me alive. I noted, but I would have to bear it until I found a way out of here._

_The food was disgusting. It stooped far below commoner's level. It was the work of scum. I almost barfed looking at it, but I had to stay alive...Taking up a piece of the globs on bread, I put it in my mouth. It was disgusting, but it would have to do. I forced a swallow. _

_My room consisted of an old ripped up blanket, some dusty books in a corner, a rusty sink and toilet, and some shards of broken glass. I incased a shard of glass in my hands. It was really big and sharp so I had to be careful. Falling back on my knees I gazed at my reflection, setting the glass up in the corner. I imagined it was Kaoru, and that he was here with me now. Pressing my hand to the glass, I closed my eyes. My chest was heaving with pain. It was so empty. I wanted to see my brother..._

..........

"Kaoru!" I yelled, sitting up in bed.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scrambled over to me.

"It was just a nightmare..." I murmured, reassuring him. In truth, I was drenched in sweat.

Kaoru stared at me sympathetically and longingly. "Hikaru..." He whispered. He took me into a hug.

I held on tight, afraid to let go. What if I did, and he was nothing more than a reflection? What if my escaping was a dream. It terrified me. I closed my golden eyes tight, opening them and making sure I was still here. I was. Good. I managed to let go of Kaoru, and leaned back. "You know, when we get back, I want to meet the new host club members." I stated, attempting a grin. "Not as good as the orignals, but I'm sure they're not boring."

Kaoru shrugged, relieved to see me acting in character. I was trying."Well there's Kiato, Ootsuru, Iami, and Mikatske. Mikatske is the new best. He portrays Tamaki's part pretty well, but he's not as idiotic."

I laughed. No one beat Tamaki..."Kaoru, thank you." I stated.

"Hello you two." Greeted a familair voice. We both looked up.

"Oh, Nurse Kurumi." Kaoru greeted.

"I'm just in to take vitals." she admitted "The doctor told me to, and it is my job." She smiled, pulling out a stethoscope. "So, this will just take one moment."

**A/N; Thank you all for the reviews so far! Chapter four will be up ASAP! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Outside description: Hikaru disappeared that day. Everyone thinks he is dead, but I refuse to believe that this is true. My brother is still out there, and he is alive. HikaruxKaoru**

**Speaking to Silence: Chapter Four  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club. OC's belong to me**

**I've officially fallen in love with making up Japanese names. Just saying...xD**

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

The new members of the host club decided to pay their respects to me as an original member for I was checking out today.

"Oi!" A muscular boy waved, coming up. He was the strong type, I suppose. "I'm excited to see the face of your brother. I didn't know you even had a sibling until a few months ago." He put a hand on his hip, grinning.

"Well, technically you already know what his brother will look like." Another boy with slicked back silky brown hair pointed out smoothly. He replaced Kyouya in cool type. I had a feeling.

"Eh?" Muscles turned around confused.

"They're identical, you twit." Cool kid sighed, annoyed.

"Oh, well no one mentioned that so..." Muscles grunted, hiding his embarassed.

"U-umm guys? Can we just go inside?" A soft voice spoke. It was a timid type boy.

"Now, now. We don't need to dally along any longer. Look, there's Kaoru." Elegant one pointed a hand over to me. I waved them over dully. Figures...they thought I was Kaoru. In truth, I was just waiting for Kaoru.

"Ha ha! There he is!" A sing-songy voice chimed. "Well Iami, it was a wonder you didn't know they were twins. Then again, you're all abs and no brains." He poked Muscles's stomach teasingly.

"Stop that now!" Muscles growled, annoyed. "Damn Social type, Ootsuru..."

I sighed. The new hosts still had a lot to learn, but oh well. My brother and I never really mastered proper either. To us, pranks suited much better. I put my hand to my chin staring at them dully. "Actually." I pointed out. "I am Hikaru, the brother."

They all turned pasty white. "N-No way! We could've sworn you were Kaoru." They practically shouted in unison, all except for cool kid who just shrugged off his s.

I leaned against the pillar in front of the hospital, almost fully recovered aside from my rib cage. "Hikaru!" Kaoru called, walking out of the hospital. I lifted my head, much relieved to see my brother.

"Now that...that's Kaoru" Elegant nodded.

"I guess you've already met the new host club members." Kaoru said, smiling at me.

"I'm Iami." Muscles introduced. "Iami Kisuke, strong type."

The elagant one bowed. "Mikatske Hanumiru at your service, new-formed prince type." Hey, he was pretty good. Better than the rest of the hosts, but just as corny as Tamaki with the prince act.

"Ootsuru Gijima here, socialistic type!" Sang the social one.

The one with slicked back brown hair and a cool attitude came up shake my hand. "I'm Kaito Furikuume, newly formed cool type." He nodded.

Shy one peeed at me, then reverted his head to the ground. "U-um, I-I'm Hiakato Jinjou, Timid type. Pleasure is all mine!" He blurted, taking shelter behind Mikatske.

Mikatske sighed. "You know, Tamaki pointed out, you can be timid, but too much and you'll over do it Hiakato." He shook his head smiling gently.

Hiakato blushed, embarrassed. "Yes!" He squeaked.

"I already said it, but I'm Hikaru Hitachiin." I muttered, not really thrilled at being mauled with introductions.

Kaoru sighed. "Well, Hikaru, maybe we should head home." He looked down. "I bet you miss it..."

My eyes lowered at that thought. ...Home... What did my room look like again? What color was our walls? Where was the light source located? I had fogrotten...

The limo driver pulled up, and I carefully got in.

"We'll see you later!" Ootsuru waved.

"Nice meeting you, Hikaru!" Mitatske called.

As the driver drove off, I stared in awe out the window. The world was so nice looking. It was a true shame that I had forgotten so much. The driver remained silent. I suppose he wasat a lack of words. I had gotten a few reactions like that. After the drive, pulled up to the mansion. Something was off. We had a new fountain. I suppose the marble one was a little dull. This diamond one seemed much nicer, and sparkled much more. After unloading myself along with Kaoru, I took it in. My God. I was finally home.

"Hikaru!" A voice called. I turned, not expecting something. There stood a lady not ever in our lives, my mother. She ran up to me, gently giving me a hug. I stiffened up. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you sooner, work was so busy and..."

"Shut up..." I growled. "I've been gone for two years and you couldn't even come to visit me!?" I clenched my fists. "Just shut up!"

She walked backwards shocked and releasing me. Looking down, she cringed. "Yes...I guess your right. I'm sorry, my son."

I clenched my fists tighter. Why would she even consider me her son, if she couldn't... I gritted my teeth. "Forget it..." Sometimes it was best to hold posture and not disrespect mother. She was never home, after all so it was always a pointless battle.

"Hikaru, come on." Kaoru urged. "Let's go inside." I nodded, taking my brother's hand and deserting my inconsistent mother.

It was all almost exactly the same. "Welcome home masters." Our twin maids greeted. They were drying their eyes with handkerchiefs. "Very nice to have you back."

The sense of nostalgia within my bones was quite lovely. I headed to our room, Kaoru by my side. Once we entered, I smiled. Suddenly it wasn't so hard to remember what it looked like, and everything was the same. I took one hand, brushing it against the cool wooden surface of our dresser.

Kaoru spoke up. "Well, you can return to Ouran whenever. They want to keep you in the right grade, so they're hiring people for speed classes to catch you up." He shrugged.

"Whatever." I sighed. "As long as I graduate on time." I sat down on the bed, laying my body back and staring at the ceiling. Kaoru crawled up next to me. We lay there for a few seconds, both tracing the lines of the ceiling with our eyes.

"I wonder what the kids of ouran will do when they see me back." I mused.

"Who knows, but I bet it will be..." He glanced at me.

"Boring and the same." We said in unison dully.

Kaoru sat up, taking my hand in an estatic manner. "Hikaru." He grinned. "Since you got back, that was the first time we spoke in unison."

And with that, we both broke out laughing.

**A/N: No flashbacks this episode. I wanted to focus on Hikaru's discharge, since returning home is a really big emotional deal for him. The twins are starting to become ultra close again. So stay tuned to see where this leads! I love the R&R's. Thanks!**

**.thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Outside description: Hikaru disappeared that day. Everyone thinks he is dead, but I refuse to believe that this is true. My brother is still out there, and he is alive. HikaruxKaoru**

**Speaking to Silence: Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club. OC's belong to me**

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

_"So Rich Kid, how about today? Do we get a name today?" The man whom kidnapped me that I now knew as Mara bent down in my face._

_"Forget it." I growled. I gave him a hardened glare, keeping eye contact._

_"Guts kid, you've got em." Mara complimented. "That's what I like about you. You know, you'll be fun to keep around."He had a bit of teasing in his voice. He was mocking me.  
_

_"Fuck off!" I cursed. I refused to deal with this today, but I didn't really have a choice...My language was something I obviously didn't usually speak, but I was being pushed...  
_

_The man threw a punch straight at my face. It threw me back, and I hit the floor. "Respect, learn it!" He threatened._

_I supported myself on an elbow, weakly getting back up. My body couldn't handle this...I stared at the floor, bodily system frozen with fear._

_"That's better. This look suits you rich kid." Mara nodded in agreement. "Fear is my favorite kind of respect." He let out an insane chuckle. _

_I gritted my teeth, shaking. _

_Mara clicked his teeth in annoyance. "Fine, it looks like I get nothing today either." He shrugged. 'I'll be checking in weekly. My henchman can see you otherwise. You'll change your mind eventually." With that he left, sealing the bars of my room behind him._

_I crawled back to the corner, taking my piece of glass and staring at it's reflection once more. "Kaoru..." I let loose a single tear. It wasn't fair. It wasn't Fair!!!! Mara was probably well out of range right now and thank God. I tightened my fists. "Kaoru!!!" I screamed. I punched the wall, brining my now throbbing hand in and huddling my body together. "Dammit!!" I continued to shout, tears now streaming dwn my face. _

_Slimy haired henchman peeked his head around the corner. "Shut up!" He shouted. "Don't make me come in there and beat you!"_

_I bit my lip. Why..._

_

* * *

_

"Kaoru!" I yelled across the room. "Where is my uniform?"

Kaoru let out an annoyed face. "I can't find mine either. Our maids must've misplaced the stupid things.." He walked over to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. I raised my hand up, grasping his.

"We'll have to ask them." I stated. I picked up my cellphone, maids on speed dial.

One of the maids picked up, and I asked them where exactly they were. "I'm sorry, masters. The uniforms are in the second drawer and not the third. Our mistake."

I sighed. "It's fine..."

Kaoru had been going to school alone, as painful as it was for the both of us. I had been at home taking advanced courses with extremely high speed was a pain in the ass, but I'm now caught up to Junior year. Today was the day I welcomed myself back into Ouran Academy. As we both slipped into our uniform, I glanced at the time. We might be somewhat early

Kaoru leaned on my shoulder, and gave me a grin. I grinned back. We went downstairs together, taking our own sweet time.

The maids immediately noticed us, and bowed with respect. "The limo is out front." They told us sweetly.

We went outside, loading into the long car. My body shook with anticipation. The way there seemed to take forever. Going back to Ouran was another step towards normalcy. It was exciting, and another reminder that I had a life again.

As we arrived, my eyes fixated on the clock tower that loomed over the rest of the school. "Ouran Academy..." I murmured.

Kaoru smiled at me, and we got out together. We linked elbows, walking down the halls together. Only Seniors and Juniors were able to tell wht was going on, since they had seen us together before.

"Hey, isn't that...!!!" A girl gasped, and another girl nodded.

"It's the both of them together! I thought one had died or something..."

My eyes flicked angrily towards the girl who whispered that. How dare she say it so nonchalantly. It's like she didn't even care!! I gritted my teeth.

Kaoru noticed. "Hikaru, what is it?" He asked, cocking his head.

I looked at him, pretend-smiling. "It's nothing, Kaoru." I looked away. What uncaring words...

We made it to class, and the teacher greeted us at the door. "Oh, Hikaru!" She bowed respectfully. "If you want, I can re-introduce you to the class.."

I cut her off. "No thank you." I said, blandly. "Everyone probably remembers me, so what's the point?" I figured....day one was going to be mostly me being mauled with questions.

I was asked sevral things, some of which were too uncomfortable to answer. On those times, Kaoru would switch the subject and grin at me. I had made a decision. Once I was able to go to Ouran again, Kaoru and I would once again re-join the "new" host club and give Haruhi a helping hand. After all, she was the only remaining original member. The thing was, was I really still close enough to Kaoru to preform brotherly love once more? In honesty, since my return I hadn't done as much as I would have liked to reach out to my younger twin.

I could feel it there, nonetheless. That strong bond we cherished was still there. It just needed patchwork. So today, I had decided that I would be as much of my old self as possible. I knew Kaoru better than anybody back then, and it wasn't about to change. He was still the same person I remembered. Despite me not being there for him, his personality was the same around me. So it was possible. I could still talk in unison with him, and have the same things in mind. The only missing factor was my own mentality, so I needed to step it up.

I remember how I was back then. I was just hurt, and still having trouble being me. That damn Mara...he had destroyed the true me...No, I refused to belive that. I sat down at the desk provided to me, thankfully right next to Kaoru. A spark ignited wthin me. I was going to be me, and nothing Mara did would ever be able to change that! This was my spirit.

Kaoru and I looked at eachother. I gave him a mischevious grin, deciding it would be a good time to kick up the devilish attitude writhing in my soul. "Hey." I said, looking at Kaoru intently. "After school, let's head over to the host club and show them our style of hosting."

Kaoru nodded, grinning back. "They won't know what hit them."

**a/n: That took a bit longer to finish than I wanted. Well, its done! -claps- Stupid school...holding me up like that... xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Outside description: Hikaru disappeared that day. Everyone thinks he is dead, but I refuse to believe that this is true. My brother is still out there, and he is alive. HikaruxKaoru**

**Speaking to Silence: Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club. I own my OC's though.**

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

You know, it was kind of funny, but I don't think I've told the new host club members that I'm a girl…not that it really matters, but it just occurred to me. I'm sure they wouldn't over-react like Tamaki-senpai. None of these guys are as dramatic as him. Actually, for annoying rich kids, I've come to get pretty used to these guys a lot faster.

Mikatske leaned in closer to me, eager to hear my opinion on something. "Hey, Haruhi-senpai." He began. "It's really been egging me on and so I really want to know…" His green eyes prodded at me for information. "Hikaru and Kaoru were original hosts right?" He asked intently.

"Yeah." I nodded, my dark eyes staring back at him.

"So…what did they do?" He asked. "Every host has some unique attribute. I want to know how they worked."

The other hosts came rushing over suddenly in a curious swarm. Ootsuru nodded. "Hey, you should tell us Haruhi!" He pleaded.

They all leaned in, practically tripping over each other.

I shook my head, shrugging my shoulders. "If you guys want to know what kind of hosting they do, you'll find out soon enough. They're going to rejoin anyway. Besides…" I cocked my head at them, "It's probably not at all what you expect it to be…" I was sure that two brothers making their own form of love to each other wasn't what any of the new generation had in mind.

Kaito smirked. "I'm sure it's not." He brushed a strand of black hair away from his thick framed glasses. "Everyone, you should back up and give Haruhi some room. You might suffocate him."

Everyone sheepishly backed up. "S-sorry." Hiakato murmured, hiding behind Mikatske.

There was a knock at the door as the twins, themselves, stepped through. "Haruhi!!" They called in unison. "We're here!"

I walked up to them smiling, at Hikaru in general. "You seem, so much better now." I said cheerfully.

He grinned, nodding at me and shrugging. "Yeah, I guess."

Kaoru sighed. "Well, we're going to host today; it's pretty official."

They both leaned in; much more in sync than the last time I had talked to them. No, it wasn't just a little more in sync; they were a lot more in sync. Hikaru grazed my face over with his golden-yellow eyes leaning in very, very close. "We're ready to start when you are…"

"Err…no guys…the club hasn't started yet!" I said, waving my hands in front of my face, and backing up from his uncomfortably closeness.

Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at each other and shrugged. "That doesn't matter to us. We just want to have fun."

"Wow!" Mikatske shouted! "Now I see!" He pointed a finger upwards in marvel. "You're attribute to the host club is simply being good looking in unison!" He smirked, like he knew it all.

The twins turned their heads confused. "Eh?" They asked.

Kaito sighed. "Mikatske, surely you have something nicer to say than that…"

Suddenly I looked over to see Iami laying an arm around both twins. "Hey, look at you two!" He marveled. "You're so much livelier than the last time we met!"

Oosturu grinned, starting up a conversation with them as well. Well, he was the social type after all.

Iami backed off the twin's shoulders and they all chatted casually for a small while.

I noticed something. The twins had a look like they knew everything was true about their liveliness written across their faces. They looked very genuinely happy right now. I felt good for them.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

It was no wonder Mikatske was a bit off. I wonder how he would react if he saw our brotherly love routine? Man, it would be such a gag! I snickered to myself, and Hikaru shot me a confused glance. I waved him off; telling him it was just a thought in my head.

We seated ourselves at the couch. Today we would get customers once more. The rest of the host club's members all seemed to keep their eyes on us as customers piled in. Some junior and senior girls gasped as they saw us.

"No way!" One girl said almost squealing, rushing over to us. "I used to be you guys's biggest fan! I'm requesting you guys today." She beckoned her sophomore friend over. "This is Hikaru and Kaoru!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Sit here today! These guys are just your type!"

We allowed our table to fill up, glancing at each other and shrugging.

Mikatske seemed most curious. He had risen to most requests lately, so he was dying to know why our table was filling up so quickly.

"Hello ladies." We greeted. Placing our hands in our palm at the exact same time. "So…" I started.

"How's the host club been without us?" Hikaru finished, intent on hearing an answer.

One girl sighed. "Well, I usually request Ootsuru; he's the social type I think. He's really good at telling stories!"

"No way! I like Hiakata-chan!" A girl objected. "His shyness is so cute." She blushed.

The fangirl interrupted both of them "Shhh!!! You're at the twins table now. It's not polite to talk about other hosts!"

I shrugged my head. "It makes no difference to us, right Hikaru?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I mean, who cares. We're all one host club after all."

Then I felt it. We should go for it. Hikaru knew what I wanted. He turned his head. "But then again, it's hard to stand, Kaoru. If I could be in a club with only you, I wouldn't mind for a second."

I blushed. "Stop it, Hikaru. You know this club needs us….and besides we get plenty of time at home to be close together…" I looked away sheepishly.

Hikaru took up my chin, starring deeply into my eyes. "I know that, Kaoru." He murmured soothingly. "It just hurts to have to share you with all these people."

I grasped his hand to my cheek. "Hikaru…" I whispered.

"Kaoru…" He got even closer, eyes sparkling into mine.

The girls all squealed, now immediately into us. It always seems to happen just like that…

From the corner of my eye, I saw Mikatske fall off his couch. I leaned my head into my brother's shoulder to hide my ridiculously big smirk. Like I said…his reaction would be a gag to watch…

The club got over, and Mikatske was the first to slowly approach us. "S-so that's what you do." He said pale in the face. "You guys…You're brothers…but you're gay together?"

We shrugged smirking at each other. "The girls love it and besides…" We leaned in on each other. "Two hot boys approaching a girl intimidate a lot more than one boy, but even better are brothers together. "

"It's a forbidden taboo, and that's what girls like." I finished.

Kaito, who was even a little blue in the face, turned to Haruhi. "I see what you mean now…" He muttered. "That was most definitely not what we had in mind."

Haruhi just smirked, and walked over to a table laying down the tea tray she was carrying.

I shifted my weight from foot to foot anxiously. There was something in the situation that only I, and not even Haruhi, could tell. Hikaru may have looked and acted completely normal right now, but did anybody else see how hard he was straining himself to do so? No, that was something only I could see. I was the only one who could recognize that slight tinge of sadness still in his every action. He was still struggling inside.

I wondered if he even knew that I noticed…

**A/n" A much more light hearted, and more Ouran-ish chapter on my part...so yeah...not that it'll always be light hearted, due to the situation, but you know...-shrugs-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Outside description: Hikaru disappeared that day. Everyone thinks he is dead, but I refuse to believe that this is true. My brother is still out there, and he is alive. HikaruxKaoru**

**Speaking to Silence: Chapter Seven**

**A/N: Finally! I got another chapter up. It took me long enough. Yep, this would be a full fledged flashback chapter, all in italics. Enjoy! The reviews have been much loved so far! Thank you so much! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club. I own my OC's though.**

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

_Why was he down here? Why did he have to be down here now? Could he not tell I wanted nothing to do with him? What was with this bastard? Mara paced back and forth in front of me, pausing for a second and looking down. "Enjoying your new home?" He asked. _

_I gritted my teeth. "When you say that, I have no idea if you're even being serious..." I grumbled. _

_Mara patted my head. "That's good then. I'm glad your enjoying it."_

_As soon as the insane commoner touched my head, my muscles went on edge. I was never relaxed, and especially not around him. _

_I leaned my head against the wall, ignoring his presence and focusing on my reflection. It was the only thing I had to remind me of Kaoru, and from going insane. I came close several times. How long had it been? One week now? Two months? I couldn't even come close to remembering. Time didn't exsist in this cellar..._

_It was frustrating. Truly. I seemed almost immune now to the constant aching within my chest._

_"Dammnit all. I almost forgot!!" Mara said, standing up and thunking his wrist to his head. "How about a name today?"_

_"No..." I stated blandly._

_"God your stubborn! I like it. Points for persistence. You've been here for two and a half months, and I still get no name." He clapped. "I love your guts. It's amusing."_

_Two and a half months? It had really been that long. _

_"Well, I will talk to you later rich kid. I have a job to do upstairs." With that he turned, and left. _

_I thunked my head back and forth against the wall. "I don't care...."_

_As soon as he left, a gleam caught my eye. My jaw dropped. His cell phone, it must've fallen out of his pocket!! I glanced left, and then right. Maybe he didn't notice. Cautiously I grabbed it, and as soon as I grabbed it I dialed Kaoru's number. It rang. It rang!!_

_Ring ring._

_Pick up!!_

_Ring ring!!!_

_Come on Kaoru!! You need to pick up!_

_There was a click on the other end. ".....hello?"_

_Bam! I felt a blow against my face. Mara's boot smashed down on his own phone, shattering it to bits. "No...." I whispered from where I lay. "Kaoru...No!!!!" I shouted. "You can't do that!!"_

_"No, you listen to me, you little shit! I never gave you my phone! Did you ask!? Did you!?!?" Mara screamed at me._

_"N-no." I could only say that. That was him! That was Kaoru's voice. I was so close!!!_

_Mara took me, grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and yanking my body upwards. "You motherfucker. You thought you had a ticket out of here, didn't you?" He clicked his teeth anoyed. "And look what you did! Now I need a new phone. I had better get a name, rich kid. I need ransom to buy me one of them fancy smartphones." _

_"No! You'll never get my name!" I shouted._

_"What was that you said a second ago..." Mara whispered. "Kaoru...eh? I hear you utter that name a lot. Who is he?"_

_"He's..." I gulped. "My...brother..."_

_"Oh, I see. He's the one with you that one day." Mara sneered. "So rich kid isn't an only child. Well, that's not enough information. I need more! Last name! What is it?"_

_"No!" I growled. "You'll never get it! If you lay a finger on my brother, I'll kill you." _

_"Who said I was going to harm him?" Mara said teasingly. "I'm off kiddo, and you owe me a new phone." He lifted me off the ground, tossing me in the corner like a rag doll. "Adios." With that he simply left. I crawled back to my corner, and couldn't help it I cried. I clenched my fists and I cried._

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

_This blond boy had to be the most persistent person I had come across in my life!! Oh wait, I learned that when I met him. Tamaki poked my head, and I mumbled under my breath. "Kaoru, surely there is something you can do!" He pleaded. "You can't just quit the host club!"_

_I turned to him, hurting inside, but eyes expressionless. "As I've been saying for months, what do you want me to do? Hikaru's gone...and...and he may never come back! So what? Self loving act?"_

_"No, that's senpai's..." I heard Harhi mutter. She interrupted. "Tamaki-senpai, this isn't a good idea. Kaoru is struggling. Maybe you should just leave him alone, and let him heal." _

_Tamaki finally listened when his "daughter", thankfully came to my rescue. It was about time..._

_"I'm leaving." I stated dully, picking up my backpack, an trudging out the music room door. Outside of Ouran in the courtyard it was sunny, maybe a sign? A musical tone drifted into my ears, and i realized it was my cell phone. I fished through my back, picking it up. "...hello?" I asked._

_It sounded like somebody was going to sa something, but then I got a whole bunch of static. "Weird..." I muttred, hitting the end button, and walking towards my limo. Something tugged on my heart strings at that second though. I wasn't sure what it was. Maybe, it was a sign. Was Hikaru really ever going to be found?_

**A/n: Well there you go. sorry for my disease I call procrastination. Voila. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Outside description: Hikaru disappeared that day. Everyone thinks he is dead, but I refuse to believe that this is true. My brother is still out there, and he is alive. HikaruxKaoru**

**Speaking to Silence: Chapter Eight**

**A/n: Well, this story is supposed to pair the twins together, but so far I haven't really done anything. I think that this chapter I'll finally start to get some Twincest into the mix. Yeah, and right off the bat too. If you weren't expecting twincest, well duh...the description says HikaruxKaoru. Anyways.... xD Beware the extreme angst of this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club. I own my OC's though.**

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Ouch!" I shouted, suddenly awakened by a jolt. I looked around noticing I was lying on the floor, and had no idea if it was because I fell off or if Hikaru had accidentally shoved me off in his sleep. I looked up to see him staring down at me, figuring he had obviously an idea of why I shouted.

He stretched, and got down with me. "Need help up?" He asked, offering me his hand.

I groggily looked at it for a second before nodding, and taking his hand, and after being pulled up, we crawled back into bed.

Lately, maybe from the incidents of the past, I had longed to be closer to my brother. Just being near him was enough to satisfy the longing in my heart. These feelings went against what I once felt. I used to think it was unhealthy to be so close, but now…now I just wanted to be near him. I guarantee it was this Mara he spoke of, who had been his kidnapper, who had taken my brother away. If he hadn't done that, we might've…I shuddered…grown apart…

Now such thoughts were unthinkable, and I didn't want to leave his side. "Hikaru?" I asked in the stillness of the night.

"Ngh…" Hikaru muttered, half asleep. "What is it Kaoru?"

I opened my mouth, but suddenly I found that I didn't know what to say. "Never mind." I said. "Go back to sleep." My face turned red as I though of an idea, but it was kind of embarrassing. I wanted to be closer. I scooted my body up to his, taking my head and leaning it over to were it was laying on his shoulder.

Hikaru's eyes opened, now seeming a bit more with it. "Kaoru..." He whispered, and then I was afraid. Did he not wish the same thing? Instead of my fears, he preformed relieving actions. He leaned his head back onto mine. "Thank you...I was wanting..." His face turned red, "To do the same thing."

My face went even redder than his, and I sat up in bed, facing him. "Really Hikaru?"

Hikaru sat up next to me, staring at me through the dim lighting of the moonlight room. I could see the gleam of his golden eyes that were piercing towards me in the darkness soften. "I...was so lonely..." He choked on his words. "For such a long time. These past few months have been really good..." He sniffed, and I just then realized he was crying. "to me..."

I frowned, upset that my fears were confirmed. He was still struggling...I was right...I wanted to comfort him. I scooted in, wrapping my arms around him and bringing him in close. He leaned his head on my shoulder and wept. It took me a second to form words, and my words were really simple ones. "It's okay. You're safe now."

He looked at me with his pain-filled eyes. "Usually I'm the one to comfort you..." He said, trying to joke about it.

I shook my head. "Well, I'm comforting you now, so get over it."

He almost grinned and stared me in the eyes. Our faces were so very close, that in the moment I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

Hikaru's eyes widened in utter shock, and he pulled away. "Kaoru..." He stumbled, at a loss for words.

"I..." I blushed. I had just kissed my brother. "It looked like you needed it."

He stared at me in shock for a few seconds, before starting to laugh. "Yeah, yeah I guess I did."

He eventually glanced at the clock. "It's almost light out..." He muttered. "6am"

I gave him a half smile as light was already breaking through the windows, taking my hand and placing it on his cheek. I gave him a half smile as light was already breaking through the windows. "We can sleep a bit longer if you like..."

Hikaru took my hand. "No...it's fine. We are up already. We can get in the shower."

An idea struck my mind. "Hikaru...when you were...well...did you...you know, shower?"

His face went pale. "No, and it sucked."

I grimaced. "Are you serious? He didn't even let you shower? ... That's disgusting."

"Gee, thanks for rubbing it in." Hikaru muttered.

"Well...." I released my hand from him, scratching the back of my neck. "I didn't mean it as an offense, I was just curious."

Hikaru smiled, nodding at me. "I know that."

I was relieved. I was wary every time I brought up "that event". The last thing I wanted was to hurt my brother anymore, but showers seemed like a simple enough curiosity to dig into, so I took the chance. All though now that i knew, I'm not so sure I wanted to.

He really suffered....and I....What was I doing in the meantime? Why wasn't I suffering like him? Why couln't it be fair? Why couldn't I have been there with him, and share his pain. Call me absolutely insane for wanting to share a situation like that, but we've always shared everything. And now he was hurting in a way that I couldn't relate to. I didn't like not relating to him...This whole thing was so painful.

Oh Hell, what was I thinking? I was happy that he was alive. That's all that should matter. The time came for us to get ready for school, and after being prepared we were able to walk down and get ready for school again.

As we pulled up to Ouran, we both onlooked curiously to see police cars pulled up to the shool's front. We got out of the limo, and a police officer appraoched us. He looked back and forth in a flustered manner. "Erm, which of you two young boys is Hikaru."

Hikaru raised his hand in a slight wave. "That would be me."

"Well son, you're going to need a security escourt for awhile." The police officer said, shaking his head.

I watched Hikaru's face grow pale, as if he was fearing for the worst. "And why is that?"

"Well you see, the fellow who endangered you -- Mara was it? Just had a jail break."

"No..." I heard Hikaru whisper. He looked at the officer, suddenly looking very weak. "All right. Do anything you have to do."

I cringed. This was the worst possible situation.

**A/n: Ah Geez...worst possible situation, but think on the bright side. I mean you know...the awesome thing that happened this chapter.**

**And just for the record, the other day I saw a girl named Mara, and I was all like "That's a real name? o.o!?"**

**And even worse it's a girl's name. x.X**


	9. Chapter 9

**For the first time in over a year, I'm updating this story. I'm so sorry for not updating, but my muse completley died for it. Just this past few weeks the muse to write for this has slowly crept back into my mind. So yeah, this is an active story again. I'm working on three stories at once right now, so updates may be a little slow, but bear with me here. x3**

**I'm also thinking of making the next chapter the last one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't ouwn Ouran High School Host Club**

I knew with out anyone telling me why Mara escaped. He wanted me back in that cage, and he wanted revenge. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. I was supposed to have been freed, and now live a normal life. That's how these things worked right? My legs felt like jelly, and they gave out under me.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru gasped, kneeling down beside me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder, dragging me into a hug. "I'll protect you, I promise."

I shook my head, knowing that wasn't a statement that made sense reality. "You can't." I said, tearing up. "He is going to find me, and when he does, I don't want you getting hurt..."

Kaoru pulled me closer. "I'm not losing you again."

There was a pause of silence as we both sat there. I leaned my head into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. I shouldn't be like that. I'm just scared..." I bit my lip. The fact that I was scared was a lie. I wasn't scared; I was petrified.

Kaoru gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm here for you." He helped stand me up, and looked at the police officer. "I think we're ready to go into school now." He nodded.

The policeman tipped his hat. "Very well then, let's go."

We walked through the halls, and could practically feel the gossip going around. It turns out, that we weren't the only ones who heard that tragic news. I wanted to tell them all to shut up. It wasn't any of their buisness.

The school day started, and Kaoru and I both chinpalmed to proclaim our boredom already. As my eyes dully flickered from the teacher to Kaoru to my notes, my mind wandered to that day, the one I escaped.

* * *

_You know, from the small window up top, it looked like it was a nice day outside. I could even hear birds chirping, far away from where I was. Tch... I was sick of this. I just wanted it to end already. There had to be something I could do to see Kaoru again. Something..._

_The door opened, and I saw it to be Mara himself on his weekly check up. "Hey pet, wanna dance?" He chuckled, twisted grin on his face. "I'm going to ask you something that... wait a minute, you already kno what that something is. So what is it this week?"_

_"The answer is no." I hissed. "And go kill yourself." _

_As usual, I got a blow to my side, but by now I was used to the pain. "You think you're really funny, dontcha rich kid? Dissin me every chance you get. Well, I won't stand for it!" He kicked me again._

_"I won't be broken." I growled. _

_"That's all in your head." He said, grinning. He threw a punch hitting my in the side of the face, kneeing me in the stomach soon after._

_"Shit..." I gasped, coughing up blood. I collapsed in a heap on the floor. _

_"How do you like me now?" Mara laughed. "You're pathetic, kid. If only you would just tell me your name, I would let you go."_

_"That..." I gasped, spitting out blood. "That's a lie."_

_"You can think that all you want. I'm serious." He said. "As of today I've had you for two years. Surely you'll make your decision soon." And with that, he left. _

_I slumped my body over in the dirt. It hurt like Hell. Two years? Had it really been that long? Two years of life had gone by on ther other side, and I was stuck here. My eyes turned to the door. Holy shit, it was open._

_I was hesitant. What if it was like the phone deal, or what if it was an accident he hadn't recognized? I was going to take the chance. I peeked my head out the door looking left and then right. No one was there. I peeked around behind the door. No one was there either. In front of me was a case of stairs that ascended upwards. Here went nothing. I started up the stairs, carefully looking to see where anyone was. As soon as I got to the top, I saw the henchman in the living room. He was asleep with the tv on. My heart was pounding as if it was bursting out of my chest. _

_One foot after the other, I tip toed, being extremely careful and looking for Mara until I saw the front door. Hurriedly, I opened it, trying to be as quiet as possible. Then for the first time in two years, I stepped outside._

_Ignoring the pain in my side, I took off running, taking one good look at the house and the street name. I was free, and I could see Kaoru again! The reality of it made me smile my first genuine smile in a long time. One more time it ran through my mind, I was free._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Kaoru..." I said, turning to face him as classes ended for the day.

"What?" He questioned, tilting his head and smiling.

"Want to just head home after school today? I'm not in the mood for the host club." my golden eyes cast to the floor.

Kaoru understood, like he always did. "Sure." He nodded.

So we stood up, and I smiled as I reached out a hand. He smiled back, interlocking his fingers with mine, and off we went through the halls. I had Kaoru again, and I wasn't going to lose him. Even if Mara was out there again, I would remain here, because I had to be there for my brother.

... at least ...

That's how I wanted it to be...

**Yay! New chapter! (about time...) xDD Reviews? And look forward to a next chapter soon~ Maybe the last chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Final chapter! And it was really hard for me to write it. x.X I'm not used to writing scenes like the opnes in this chapter, so forgive me if they are crappy. anyways, review when you're done reading it? (puppy dog eyes)**

**disclaimer: I own no part of ouran.**

The whole ride home, I didn't talk much. Actually I found myself staring out the window. I could tell Hikaru was doing the same thing with his window on the other side of the car. Although this was unusual behavior for us, it was perfectly natural with the stress that had been forced upon us.

Hikaru had been telling me that he was all right all day, and I'm surprised that he did so, as if he truly thought that he could actually fool me. Maybe he wanted to believe he could fool me, so that it could lift a part of my worry, but I know him. No fooling could be done.

The limousine drove on for another ten minutes before we pulled up to that familiar mansion that we grew up in. The driver got out, opening the door for the both of us.

Once inside, Hikaru finally spoke. "Home sweet home." He yawned, stretching his arms up over his head. "Hey Kaoru, do you want to look for some kind of cool game online?"

I knew what he was doing, pretending everything was normal. "Sure, I heard about this great one from this guy at lunch." I played along.

We both headed upstairs, and brought out our laptops, searching up the game I had heard about earlier.

It was actually kind of entertaining, for a while at least, but after a few hours it dulled out and we lost interest.

So we searched for another game.

The rest of our day went by painstakingly slowly, until finally came nightfall and we were getting ready for bed. Showering, brushing our teeth, and other such common rituals.

I lay in bed and faced Hikaru. "Goodnight Hikaru."

He smiled, leaning over and kissing my forehead goodnight. "Goodnight Kaoru."

With that we drifted off to sleep.

…

Then it happened. I woke up with a hand covering my mouth, so I made no noise when I tried to scream.

Before I could say anything, I was dragged out of bed, and out of my room. I struggled, but the arm holding me was immensely strong.

How did they get past security...?

I was dragged into a spare room in the house that was never used.

"Hikaru Hiitachin…" An ominous voice hissed.

He uncovered my mouth, but still restraining me so that I could speak. "What about him?" I snarled.

"Don't play dumb with me, pet. That was your name all along, wasn't it?" The man hissed.

Wait a second.

Wait just one second.

I knew who this was. This was the guy who kidnapped Hikaru. He thought I was Hikaru! How typical of him. He was just like everyone else in that aspect.

"Yes, that's my name." I said, playing along. I had to protect my brother.

"'I thought so. Now we can finally write up that ransom note, huh?" He chuckled. I didn't like his laugh one bit.

I bit his hand. Hard.

"Fucking hell!" The kidnapper cursed. "I thought you learned your lesson from the beatings I gave you beforehand."

He let me go, only to knee my stomach a second later. I crumpled down on the floor, feeling a little bit of blood swell up in my mouth. This was all to protect Hikaru. I couldn't let him go back.

**Hikaru's P.O.V.**

"Kaoru!"

I sat up in bed, drenched with sweat. What a crazy dream. He wouldn't really be gone would he? I looked next to me and my heart stopped. No, he was gone. He was really gone.

Immediately I jumped out of bed. Mara, it had to be Mara. He thought Kaoru was me, and took him. I just knew. I just had a gut feeling.

I hurriedly exited my room, and out to the main hallway. Sneaking down to the main floor, I looked out the window for that suspicious truck that I had been in once before, and ironically enough, it was parked in front. This meant only one thing. He was still here!

I gulped, shaking slightly. That also meant Mara was still here, inside my very own home. I didn't want to go back. I never wanted to go back, but I had to save my brother.

I checked the guest bedroom's first, and luckily enough I heard voices.

"Listen here, you little shit, I know you want to escape, but it's not going to happen."

I peeked my head in the door, and sure enough Mara was there. I bit my lip, to try and shake myself out of the overwhelming fear that had consumed my body. His back was facing me, but Kaoru saw me.

He saw me and he knew what I was thinking. A smirk hit his lips. He stood up. "Alright, Mara, I think you've hit a dilemma, but I'm afraid I can't give you the answer."

Mara gave a twisted grin. "You can't play games with me kid. I'm too smart for that."

I walked in the room. "Oh, but I think you're not."

He scratched his cheek. "So, the both of you decided to play in on this. All right, let's make this fun. I'll play your game."

We both brought out hats, putting them on our heads.

"Then let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" We said in unison.

"What kind of a game is that?" Mara scoffed but nonetheless he decided to participate.

"Now all you have to do is shut your eyes while we shuffle our bodies to make it fair."

Mara gave an annoyed glance, but shut his eyes.

I nodded at Kaoru and he took a vase from the shelf smashing it on Mara's head and we ran out of the room.

We heard him yell fuck as we locked ourselves in another room, both of us breathing hard. "That commotion he's causing has got to have alerted security." I thought.

I turned to Kaoru, placing a hand on his cheek. "What did he do to you?" I murmured.

Kaoru smiled at me. "Don't worry. He didn't have time to do anything serious."

"Come out you shit heads!" Mara yelled from the hall.

I lifted my head. "He's close."

We couldn't hide forever. We needed a plan, and we knew this house better than anyone else.

"Hey Hikaru, we have a rope somewhere right?" Kaoru whispered.

"Yeah." I nodded. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, it's perfect. Let's have fun with this."

"Right." Kaoru nodded. If we think of this as a game, it won't be as scary. Let's just mess with him like we would anyone else."

We held hands, gathering up the courage for what we were about to do. We both would prefer to have never had to have done this, to have Mara never have broken in, but this was obviously fate that we would have to face off with him. Me for the second time.

We exited the room, knowing we couldn't blow this. I had found rope in the room, luckily enough, because looking would be risky.

As soon as we heard Mara coming, we each took an end of the rope, stretching it out low across the hallway floor to trip him. He didn't see us or the rope, and fell flat on his face.

"Don't play games with me Pet." he hissed, struggling to get up as we backed away.

"My name's not Pet." I hissed, before we ran away so that we could plan how we would strike next.

We ran into security who were patrolling the halls. "Masters." The man acknowledged. "What's going on? The security team heard noises."

"Mara..." I gasped. "Mara is here."

The security guard nodded. "I see. Please get behind me, young masters."

Mara then decided to show himself toi the security guard. "Oh, you've got a friend." he hissed.

The security guard pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "Hands in the air."

"A gun? " Mara gave a crazed laugh. "You have a gun, huh? HA HA HEE HEE. A gun won't stop me."

"He's insane..." I heard Kaoru murmur.

"Insane? You know nothing about insanity... not until you've tried it yourself." Mara chortled. He took steps closer, pulling out a knife.

"Don't come any closer or I will shoot." The security guard warned. Did I fail to mention that our security guards were trained army men?

Despite the warnings, Mara kept advancing.

"Cover your eyes, young masters, I don't want you to see this..."

"I'm not losing!" Mara scoffed, with his fake sense of immortality.

BANG!

...

...

...

The ambulance pulled up to the front, as a cop approached us. "You two got very lucky. If you hadn't tricked him the way you did, God only knows what he could've done with that knife,"

I turned to Kaoru who was smiling at me. "This has got to be the final stage, huh?"

He nodded. "We don't have to worry any more. They won't let him escape twice."

I smiled, overcome with joy at finally being free. I glanced at Kaoru. "So, what do you think we should do now?"

Kaoru smirked and stretched. "Well, first things first... we go back to bed, and then tomorrow we wake up with no more danger over our heads."

"That sounds nice." I said, laughing slightly.

We got back inside, crawling under the covers once more, and safe this time.

I reached out to touch Kaoru's cheek and a smile hit my lips. It just struck me, this thought, in an odd sort of way. With all that we had been through, with all that had occured over this night, with my brother I now felt more one than ever. I now felt like he and I could truly be the same again.

I liked that idea.

Back at last, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. "Goodight Kaoru."

**aaaaand done! woo! Tell me what you thought. :)**


End file.
